338
Dr. Woodard learns that Julia keeps a journal of her experiments on Barnabas. Synopsis Teaser : We live through another night at Collinwood, unaware that a man will die before the break of dawn - a man who will soon learn the evil secret that exists in the Old House on the Collinwood estate. Dr. Dave Woodard has confronted Barnabas Collins with his recent discoveries. Barnabas angrily throws Woodard out of the Old House. As he departs, Woodard encounters Dr. Julia Hoffman outside. She immediately questions him about the purpose of his visit, and Woodard claims "idle curiosity." Act I Julia and Woodard play a game of verbal chess before the latter leaves. Once Julia enters the Old House, Woodard returns to eavesdrop outside the window. Inside, Julia learns from Barnabas that Woodard is dangerously close to discovering the truth. She dismisses Barnabas' worries, but Barnabas will not be dissuaded. It is clear to him that Woodard has surmised that something medical interests Julia within the Old House. It is only a matter of time before Woodard puts the pieces of the puzzle together. Barnabas insists on Julia destroying her notes pertaining to the experiment to transform him from vampire to human. She assures Barnabas that Woodard would never think to search for her notes; they are held in a strongbox in her room at Collinwood. Julia is shocked to learn Woodard confronted Barnabas about Sarah Collins. Barnabas begs Sarah's forgiveness for having denied her and not spoken the truth in front of Woodard... who, unbeknownst to Julia and Barnabas, has heard every word. Act II Meanwhile, at Collinwood, Victoria Winters is delighted when Burke Devlin returns from his business trip. The happy reunion is short-lived, however, as Burke explains he will be leaving on a two-week trip to South America in a few days. He presses Victoria to set a wedding date, but, again, she refuses to commit as long as David needs her. Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, having overheard, intervenes. She has an offer to make: to give the closed-off West Wing of Collinwood to Victoria and Burke. Victoria is overjoyed, but it is clear Burke has doubts. Act III Burke does not like the idea of Victoria living at Collinwood after their marriage and her being on call 24/7 when she has a husband to think about. He has a feeling that all of the terrible things that have ever befallen the Collins Family will happen to them as well. Victoria cannot believe Burke's sudden turnaround, as he has always been the practical one and teased her for being wrapped up in the past. They laugh at his foolishness, then kiss. Back at the Old House, Barnabas determines to learn exactly how much of the truth Woodard knows. Julia agrees to talk to her colleague about Sarah. Barnabas flatters Julia over her medical knowledge, and she admits to having not been taken seriously due to the fact she is a woman. That, Barnabas points out, can be a mixed blessing. Act IV Later, Julia visits Woodard at his office. They discuss Sarah, and Julia admits to being concerned for Woodard. She goes on to question him about Sarah. However, Woodard changes the subject to Julia and her interest in Barnabas. He produces a list of medical supplies ordered by Julia. After much pussyfooting, Julia admits she is in love with Barnabas. She pleads with Woodard to stop probing and prying into matters he does not understand. If he insists on continuing, it will be too late for him. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: (to Julia) Stop thinking like a woman, and start thinking like a doctor. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Anthony George as Burke Devlin * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Peter Turgeon as Dave Woodard * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * Alexandra Moltke reads the closing announcements. Story * Elizabeth invites Victoria and Burke to live in the West Wing of Collinwood after they marry so Victoria can be close to David. Once upon a time, Burke was a bitter rival to the Collins family, vowing to destroy everything they stood for, having offered to purchase the mansion in 11 and 76, and having bought a rival cannery in Logansport in 114. * Burke worries there might be old Collins family skeletons inhabiting the West Wing, which, later storylines will prove there are, literally, in 645. * TIMELINE: Burke has returned from his business trip early but has to leave again in a few days. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone shadow is seen as Julia talks to Barnabas in the Old House, and a voice is heard. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 338 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 338 - Think Like a Woman0338